


Frightening Epiphanies and Gentle Confessions

by AugustStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Ending for Exodus, Confessions, Epiphanies, Episode: s13e22 Exodus, M/M, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: There is an Archangel walking towards them, hell bent on destroying them all but Sam's brain decides this was as good as any time to get an epiphany.Gabriel is not impressed but he also kinda is.





	Frightening Epiphanies and Gentle Confessions

Sam didn't know how it happened, let alone why he did it, just... from one second to the next he was moving and then his hand was curled around a wrist and whiskey-colored eyes were staring up at him in utter confusion.

 

"Sam... let me go."

 

And Sam said "No."

 

It had to be the most unfitting moment of them all for his brain to click together and make the connection. Of all possible moments, it had to be now, an irate and irrational archangel approaching in slow furious steps while Dean and Lucifer of all people stared at him like he had gone mental.

 

And maybe he had.

 

"No," he repeated when Gabriel looked down at Sam's fingers and opened his mouth to speak. "No, you won't. You're in no condition to fight him." And that was an angry hiss that had Gabriel's eyes snap back up at him, eyebrows raised. Dean was still frozen, eyes speaking whole books about what he was thinking just then but Sam didn't care.

 

All his eyes could see were burned out wings on the ground of the meeting room in the Elysian Fields Hotel.

 

And no.

 

Not again.

 

Behind Gabriel, more or less right in the path of an amused seeming Michael, Lucifer was picking himself up again and yes, let the bastard do the job he had been destined to in the first place.

 

"Sam, I appreciate the gesture but I'm not running anymore."

 

It wasn't running if he was being dragged, Sam decided for himself. He took a large step back and simultaneously tugged hard on Gabriel's wrist, sending the archangel stumbling against him, face first against his chest.

 

"Sam, what are you doing?" Gabriel called out in irritation but Sam could only see the bloodlust in Michael's dark eyes and no, he would not loose Gabe a second time. And least of all to another homicidal brother. He didn't get aware of having spoken out loud until he saw Gabriel gaping up at him, still standing almost chest to chest with Sam, and Dean giving his best expression of 'I can't believe this is happening right now'. He was also fully in the know that if Gabriel wanted to, really wanted to, he could just push Sam away and fight Michael.

 

Grace diminished or not, Sam couldn't manage to hold up against Gabriel's strengths, let alone the Pagan magic.

 

But then he just said "no" again and something in Gabriel's near golden eyes shifted. At just about the same time as Dean yelped and went flying backwards into the rift, a familiar hand grabbing his right shoulder.

 

"Gabe, I can't..." Sam tried to start an explanation but failed, Gabriel reached up with his free hand, blade disappearing, to cup Sam's face. The angel opened his lips but was once more kept from speaking when a force slammed into them from behind Gabriel and sent them tumbling into the rift.

 

Sam landed hard on his back on the cold bunker floor, breath getting knocked out of him when Gabriel crashed right on top of him.

 

And behind the sight of Gabriel's grimace, the rift closed with a silent pop. Two seconds later, Sam realized they were being watched by dozens of eyes and he moved his own eyes around only until he saw Cas with his hand still grasping Dean's shoulder and his brother whisper-yelling in the angel's face.

 

"Are you okay, Sam?" Gabriel's voice had him focus back on the angel still so close to him, he nodded, still a little winded. "Alright, how about you let go of my hand then so I can get off of you." Gabriel raised an eyebrow right along to his question and Sam blushed furiously. He dropped his hold on Gabriel's wrist, Gabriel got back to his feet and then held out both hands for Sam to take. Numb and dazed and still not understanding what he had just done, Sam let himself be helped up.

 

"Everyone okay?" Nods and agreements followed his question from the people crowded around the war room, only Dean was still berating Cas for presumably having pulled him to safety before Sam. One look into Cas' face though told Sam everything he needed to know. Cas hadn't wanted Dean another single second in the presence of another Michael either.

 

And it was of course then that Jack stepped forward from behind Sam's Mum and asked the dreaded question.

 

"Where is my Dad?"

 

\--

 

"He will understand." Gabriel said when he sat down next to Sam on the stairs, his eyes set on Sam while Sam kept his own on Jack's deflated figure on the other side of the room. Jack was slumped back against the wall behind him, staring down into a bottle that Dean had set there an hour ago.

 

There was a celebration around them but Sam had never felt less like celebrating.

 

"Can you understand why I am not bothered by having left Lucifer in that place? Even though Michael is going to kill him?" He wanted to know from the archangel sipping on something that was less alcohol and more pure sugar. Sam himself hadn't touched the glass of whatever his brother had given him for the toast.

 

"Of course I understand," Gabriel began and looked at Sam with those sparkling eyes, even if there was no smile on his face yet. "Lucifer in that world is as good as dead. Lucifer in this world can only do more harm than good. There is no redemption for him, maybe he kept on prattling about it, got it into the kid's head, but Lucifer tasted evil. He knew darkness and he would always return to it. We trapped him in that world, we stopped him from hurting more people. Sam... " Gabriel broke off in his reasoning and briefly bumped their shoulders together. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah," Sam swallowed heavily and forced the words through a weak voice, "Yeah, we do need to talk."

 

He walked Gabriel through the groups of laughing people, past Mum talking with Bobby and a young girl, past Dean drinking with some men, Cas glued to his side like a conjoined twin.

 

In the hallway, there was silence and Sam was terribly aware of his heartbeat pounding away in his chest and Gabriel would hear all of it. Sam needed two trys to get his door open and then he just walked over to his bed, sat down on the side of it and buried his face in his hands, fingers pulling at his hair. He heard the door being closed and then slow patient steps walking closer until Gabriel crouched down in front of him.

 

"Can you tell me what happened back in the other world?" Gabriel asked him quietly and in a tone that couldn't have been more gentle. Sam took a deep breath, or as good as he could with his face still smashed against his palms. "Hey, Sam, look at me." And two warm soft hands got wrapped around his wrists and then pulled his hands away from his face.

 

Sam glanced up and met Gabriel's concerned but also curious gaze, "I don't know," he managed to croak out and Gabriel frowned.

"Why are you so scared?" The angel wanted to know, dropping one hand into Sam's lap to reach up and set a terribly beautifully warm hand upon the left side of Sam's face, his thumbs stroking over Sam's cheekbone. Gabriel's other hand moved until it was a silent offer of support, palm open for Sam to take if he wanted to.

 

And how he wanted.

 

He wove his fingers through Gabriel's and held on in almost a deathgrip. Gabriel made a soothing noise. "Tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you so out of sorts."

"You would have died," Sam blurted out the moment Gabriel's lips had closed again, "There was no way you could have survived attacking Michael, probably not even if you'd been all juiced up. You saw how Lucifer fared against him and with all due respect, between the two of you Lucifer is the better fighter. You would have sacrificed your life so Dean and I could escape. Again. Went up against an older brother to save us. Again. Died. _Again_. And I... I..." Words escaped him, his chest was pulled so tight with emotions that it hurt and Sam did the only thing that came to his mind still.

 

He quickly leaned down and kissed a stunned Gabriel.

 

For an agonizingly long moment Gabriel was frozen solid and Sam was close to wish for a quick painful death when the angel came to life again. The hand still awkwardly bent to cradle Sam's face slid up to the back of his head, fingers twisting into strands of hair. Gabriel kissed him back with all the passion and drive that Sam had always seen in him.

 

Their clasped hands broke apart so they could move closer still, Sam fisted both of his hands into the front of Gabriel's jacket, basically pulling him off the ground and up onto the bed while he moved up himself already. Tugging and pushing until he was spread out over this ridiculously large bed, Gabriel draped all over him.

 

When they broke apart again, Sam gasping for air and Gabriel smiling, they just looked at each other for what felt like minutes. The rest of the world ceased to exist and Sam didn't care about so many strangers in his home. He didn't think of Dean for sure as hell guessing his part the moment he realized just who was missing next to Sam.

 

He just... Sam was just thinking of Gabriel.

 

"You're not doing this to keep from talking, right?" Gabriel's question had Sam shaking his head, his hands coming up to frame the angel's face who leaned into the touch.

"No, I'm not. I just... I just needed to do that, to kiss you and know that this is real." Sam explained and Gabriel's smiled turned even sweeter still. "I can't lose you again, Gabe. And I can't watch you disappear on me again either."

 

"I'm not going anywhere," Gabriel promised and leaned in for another kiss, Sam closed his eyes and moved his arms to wrap around Gabriel's back, pulling him close. He rolled them so he was on top, pressing Gabriel back into the bed, gold eyes looking up at him with just sheer pure desire written all over them. And to think that this angel, this archangel wanted him like this, him, the ex demon blood junkie who was tainted by Lucifer and Gadreel and so much more. "Stop thinking, Sammy," Gabriel said and stroked a hand through Sam's hair, "We won, alright? We won, so let's just be happy for one night and forget about the rest."

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed a little breathlessly and then went right back to kissing Gabriel, grounding his hips down on him and grinning when Gabriel groaned into the kiss in response. They pulled apart, both of them more than just half hard by then, smiling at each other like lunatics for a moment before they flew back into action. Fingers reached for buttons and hemlines and then shirts were being flung blindly into the room and lips trailed searing hot kisses down bare skin.

 

"Sam, hey!" They broke apart when a knock sounded on the door, followed by Dean's voice, "If you're reading in there, I'm gonna wring your neck, we have a house full of people we need to set up somehow." Sam cursed under his breath and they were both already scrambling upright because fucking hell, yes, Dean was right, they had the house full of freaking strangers they had just rescued from an apocalypse torn world and swept away into a whole other world.

"Got it," Sam called out quickly to avoid drawing his brother into his room, if Dean saw them like this, Sam would never get to hear the end of it, "We'll..." and Gabriel was just a split second too slow to slap a hand over Sam's mouth.

 

"We?! Who is _we_?" Dean demanded to know and Sam mockglared at the soundless laughter Gabriel gave, hand still pushed over Sam's mouth. Sam tugged it away slowly so he could answer, something Gabriel used to draw said hand slowly down Sam's naked chest.

"I, of course," Sam began and had to bite back a gasp almost immediately when Gabriel stroked over his nipple, "I mean," he started again and stopped the descent of Gabriel's hand, " _well_ I will be right there."

 

They tried to be silent as they scrambled to pull on, button up and straighten their shirts again but it really didn't go as quiet as Sam would have wished for.

 

"Alright, I'm coming in."

  
"Dean, I don't think..." Oh great, Cas was there as well and he went unheard for once when the door got pushed open and Dean stepped inside with his face a thundercloud. Gabriel froze with his hands still on the collar of Sam's shirt where he had tried to fix it. Dean froze with a perfect dear-in-headlights look and behind him Cas gave a pained grimace.

 

"Are you kidding me right now? We have a bunker full of rescued people who are in need of clothes and beds and toothbrushes and you two are _fooling_ around in here? Are you serious?" As far as Dean freak-outs could go, that one had been quite tame, Sam concluded for himself as he closed the last button on Gabriel's shirt blindly, Dean kept on switching his glare between them.

"Dean," Cas thankfully decided to join in as well, he was only glaring at Gabriel, "I think we should give them a moment..."

"Oh my God," Dean cried out and then turned on the spot, hands thrown up high as he strode from the room again, Cas grimaced once more and then gave them both a pointed look before following after Dean.

 

Sam waited just long enough for Cas to close the door again before he broke out laughing and drew an equally chuckling Gabriel back into his arms.

 


End file.
